


Ahoy, Matey!

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Challenge Response, Community: hd_fluff, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Slash, Written in 2007, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Sailing, sailing, over the briny sea.</p>
</div><hr/><p>Action, adventure, romance…all of this on the high seas!  At least, it is for Draco!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahoy, Matey!

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** HD_Fluff Prompt #23 is **Movie Titles**. _Choose any movie title and use it in your story. It can be the central theme, or it can be mentioned in passing—perhaps as a line of dialogue._  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 to start but it ends towards R  
>  **Warnings:** Mutual Masturbation. Usage of older English word and phraseology. “Pirate speak” and nautical references via Hollywood and some remembered literature, see notes at the end if interested.  
>  **A/N:** All movies, yes that’s plural, used are listed at the end of the story. I had too much fun finding them. I also include reference sites since some movies haven’t been seen for decades. **ETA: Some editing done 12-17-12.**

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country. 

* * *

The wind howled through the rigging, pushing the sails into weird and frightening shapes. The rudder shook against the swirling currents as the ship plunged in and out of the waves. None of the crew flinched as a spyglass from the crow’s nest plummeted to the deck and shattered, the sound swallowed by the fury surrounding them. At the bow, huddled into the bowsprit a boy on the verge of manhood tried to shelter from the storm and the others.

His short blond hair was plastered to his head, at least what wasn’t hidden under a bandana. The small hoop in his ear gleamed in each lightning flash, yet it didn’t give his position away. He’d stumbled onto the men after a week’s run. They’d stopped to take on supplies in a sheltered Scottish cove and agreed to take him on as a cabin boy and cook’s helper. All he had to do is make certain none of them found out who he really was and just how much he was worth.

“You there! Boy!” He shivered—either from cold or fear, he couldn’t tell—and turned to the speaker. Round and scruffy, waving a silver hand about as if he didn’t know it was attached to his arm, Peter Pettigrew gestured for the benighted imp to lend a hand to the rigging. “Get yer arse over here and grab hold, boy!” The wind whipped his words away but the youth knew what he wanted and skittered over the heaving deck to the line indicated.

“Pull when the order comes, boy. Nott here’ll make certain ya haul when we all do.” The bosun went about calling the hands to the deck and arranging all the men into the groups necessary to change the angle of sails. Nott, a thin quiet man who sneered but didn’t speak much shoved the blond farther along the deck and slapped the rope into his salt-sore hands. Another man, large, forbidding and draped with necklaces of bones and animal teeth grunted and took up his position; that was MacNair the Heathen—everyone told him to steer clear of the brute and he’d been doing it diligently. The three of them pulled when the order came down, hauling the sheets as tight as they could against the raging squall. After agonizing moments, the work was done, the ropes knotted on the belaying pins and men slipped and slid their ways to securing the cargo both on deck and below.

Blending into the gloom, the skivvy went back to the bowsprit, crouching into shadows, curling his rope-burned hands into his body, wincing as the saltwater burned the torn skin. He had an hour or two to be safe from groping hands and suggestions of letting someone plunder his “Buried Treasure”. Closing his eyes, he almost wished the waves would swallow them all and end the fight. Being found by the Royal Navy had been a nightmare; fending off the sailors denied shore leave was becoming a futile effort.

~~~¤~~~§¤§¤§¤§~~~¤~~~

Youngest captain to receive a Letter of Marque (1) from his Majesty, Sir Harry Potter stood at the helm discussing the approaching weather and what magic they might have to employ to lessen its effects. The navigator, Ron Weasley, nodded and commented as needed; their captain was born on the sea and knew its vagaries almost as well as the old salts of the crew. Their ship’s magician, Sir Severus Snape, looked on in mild distrust; Snapes and Weasleys may serve together but the divisions of their class would not stay confined to the shore.

“Severus, have you ever seen such a thunderhead?” Potter’s voice was barely raised yet it carried across the distance and the plethora of noises on the working ship. He indicated the building clouds before them as they rippled with wind and lightning bolts. “It almost looks as if Neptune himself is welcoming me home,” he laughed. The crew members nearby echoed the sound, brightening the air about them.

“Captain Potter, spare me the humor. Whilst you and Zeus share an affinity, I and the crew would appreciate a farther relationship.” Clad in black, the lean figure turned and clasped his hands behind his back as he continued. “As to the storm ahead, we have sufficient charms and abilities to make it through easily. I’ll cast a _Confundus_ upon the whole when we are within the scent of it all. You’d do well to lash your cargo again, by all accounts. See, the dolphins are coming towards us; perhaps, you’d like to delay our journey?” Snape knew that when eight bells tolled they’d do what they were sent to do; Potter didn’t know how to **not** rush into anything, even a voracious storm at sea.

“Oh, Severus, you jest. Weasley, ten degrees to port and then straight on.” The ship slowly swung in the direction indicated. “There’s an island but minutes away with a good, deep cove and high walls to shelter us.” Potter’s innate sea-sense would never lead him wrong and often had Severus wondering why he was even included in the brat’s ventures. “Oh, wipe that scowl off your face, Slytherin! This time ‘round we’re going to find and sink Riddle’s ship, the Black Poison. And, we’ll even use some of those fancy cannonballs you created.” He gestured for his second, Sirius Black, to urge some of the crew into climbing the ropes with greater alacrity and turned back to his magician. “I pledged to rid the seas of the scurvy blight and I’ll do it because you’re family, Severus. Don’t ever doubt I don’t value you or your knowledge.”

Steeling himself to respond, Severus Snape shared a look with his long-time lover, Black, and found he didn’t have anything to say to that. Ever since James Potter had saved him from the werewolf called Fenrir, he’d been taken into the extended family, made one of Harry’s godfather’s and was even a trusted advisor of the Gryffindor Syndicate. No matter how sour he acted, he loved the boy who had made captain at sixteen and ran a fleet of three ships by his eighteenth birthday. He just wished the fellow wouldn’t take such chances with himself.

Swallowing the lump that sat in his throat, he spoke, “Captain Potter, I am the one that taught you Slytherin honor is just as strong as Gryffindor. I never doubt you will keel-haul Commodore Riddle with great glee. Now, I must secure my own quarters before we enter the storm.” Brushing past Sirius as he strode down the stairs, Severus shivered as a sense of foreboding swept over him. Somewhere before them was the Scourge of Slytherin, the treacherous Commodore Thomas Riddle. He quickened his steps and turned toward the mizzenmast, heading deeper into the rooms of the quarter deck.

~~~¤~~~§¤§¤§¤§~~~¤~~~

“Boy! Haul yer scurvy arse over here and stir this pot!” The familiar bellow of Rabastan Lestrange jerked the blond out of his daydreams. The storm still ravaged the ship, ripping casks and ropes from their moorings with each sweep of the waves. Another of the men impressed to His Majesty’s Service, he reveled in sharing his distaste for the experience with anyone close by. Made cook by dint of his ability to read the recipes the Commodore craved, and the fact that his potions were passable, Rabastan had secured a place in the hell they all sailed.

“Aye, aye, Cook.” The young man shuffled closer to the stove and grasped the worn handle sticking out of a dingy cauldron. Whilst the roiling boil was stomach-turning, he knew that the stuff was filling, whatever his eyes told him. He dropped his shoulders and tried to hide his face under the lank strands of his once shiny hair, hoping the man’s hands were occupied with something and not reaching for him. Luck was on his side.

“Lestrange, the Commodore requests a stomach-settling potion. Freshly brewed, if you please.” It was not a request. Remus Lupin, captured from a French schooner just weeks ago, had slowly moved up the hierarchy due to his education and his brute strength. The boy glanced sidewise at him, recognizing the brass buttons and lace as booty from a recently plundered ship. No matter how he tried, he couldn’t quite picture Lupin as a pirate or an officer of the Royal Navy; the man had too much compassion for the crew. “Cabin boy? Come with me. I’ve got to inventory the stores and you’re one of the few that can be spared for it while we cut through this storm. Handsomely now, Lestrange!” Without looking to see if the blond was following, Lupin turned on his heel and swept down the hall.

Out of range of prying eyes and ears, along with a few silencing spells, Remus gestured the poor lad closer. He recognized Malfoy eyes, no matter that they were bruised-looking and downcast. “Monsieur Malfoy, I presume?” He didn’t wait for a response but continued, “Don’t deny it, _mon ami_ , I know your father and mother well. Remus Lupin _à votre service_ (2). Now, I know you’ve been here for a few weeks; Dumbledore confirmed when you passed the wards and then disappeared.”

Grey eyes snapped up to tangle with soft brown ones. “Why are you here? I refused to marry Parkinson’s daughter, and then she turned up in my bed. Dumbledore may have been my guardian in Scotland, but, he was lax, always allowing her to trap me.” He finally stood tall, but still barely past the other wizard’s shoulder. “Are you here to kill me? _Mon Père_ cannot be happy. I have not secured the alliance he wanted, and…and he told me that I had to do my duty or be denied.”

“Come, lad. We’ll talk more in the hold. That story about inventory is true, but, it’s best to keep up appearances.” He removed one of the spells, but not the silencing one, checking to see if anyone had been spying on them anyway. When nothing was apparent, he put an arm around the sagging shoulders of Draco Malfoy and steered him towards the hold. “By the bye, I may be French, but my allegiances are with the Gryffindor Syndicate. Your father contacted us and the Slytherin representative for help after your disappearance.”

They stepped into the dark stairs of the hold and stopped. Lupin cast _Lumos_ and the tip of his wand softly glowed, illuminating the gloomy place. Shadows danced as cargo shifted behind its restraining ropes and the empty lanterns swung back and forth with the motion of the ship.

Another set of spells for privacy and warning were cast and Lupin continued to reassure Draco of his assistance. “Monsieur Le Comte Malfoy sent the Black Swan and its crew to rescue you. Unfortunately for both of us, it’s taken me weeks to get enough freedom to roam the ship. Monsieur, your parents realized that your guardian had been, shall we say, misdirected by Mademoiselle Parkinson and her parents. The betrothal was a farce; they were going to hand you over to Riddle and his cronies as soon as you’d signed the marriage contract.” He cast a cleaning spell on a set of crates, then an anchoring one to stop their movement, and sat down, waiting for Malfoy to join him.

“The Slytherin representative, and also Captain Potter’s magician, has been monitoring Riddle’s ship for months. There’s a…personal matter that’s to be settled between all of them.” He seemed to realize he’d said too much and grimaced. The young man before had inadvertently put himself into the hands of the poxy (3) bastard, Riddle. “It’s a vast amount of information to swallow at once, I know. But, trust me, and trust Snape to lead the best chance of getting away to us. This storm is a godsend, and it will delay us long enough for the Black Swan to catch up.”

“How do you know all this, Lupin? We’ve been at sea for at least ten days. I’ve seen nothing but seagulls and the odd flying fish.” He took a deep breath and thought about all he’d heard thus far. “Unless you’re hiding a magic mirror in your pocket, I don’t see how you could contact the Black Swan let alone know where they are.” He was tired and hungry and frightened; each night was worse, and the suggestions and the lewd gestures were slowly wearing down his resistance, he was afraid that soon he’d just give in or jump overboard.

Looking at the boy who’d been described as effeminate and grasping, a fine example of decadent nobility, Remus shook his head sadly. The male before him was shivering and tense, an example of nothing but a boy overcome by the situation he found himself in. “Monsieur Malfoy, on my honor as a Gryffindor and a Lupin you will sleep well tonight. I have permission to keep you with me for the next three days, and nights.” The lad’s eyes widened and he gulped back a gasp. “Oh, you’re much too young for me, _mon ami_. And, my lovers would be most distressed with me anyway.” He chuckled. “Besides, there’s someone who wants to meet you. A most eligible someone.”

Falling back, almost off the crate’s edge, Draco snapped out, “What?! Are you telling me that not only are you here to save me, but, you are a _chaperone_ of sorts?” He crossed his arms and just stopped himself from stomping his feet like a babe. “I will be saved, but, I refuse to entertain any thought of marriage or even betrothal. That’s what got me here in the first place.” For the first time, the spoiled rich noble reared his head, then the grown man inside shook him back into his place. “Oh, all right! I accept your protection, Monsieur Lupin. I want out off this ship and away from these pirates. No matter the uniform, there is no honor in this Royal Navy.”

Remus smirked and stuck out his hand. They shook on it and stood up. The crates were unspelled and then a wrinkled but neatly lettered inventory was pulled from the interior pocket of Lupin’s frockcoat. “I did this earlier. Now, we will adjourn to my cabin and you will bathe—no offense, but you reek of tar and fish—and we will eat. You will sleep on the hammock whilst I have the bed. Keep yourself as you were, downtrodden and shifty. Now…” He muttered a short series of incantations and the security spells were dismantled. The two climbed the narrow stairs with Lupin in the front, wand at the ready.

Five minutes later, the two stepped into a cabin of goodly size, illuminated by the sun breaking through evening clouds even as the storm gentled but didn’t abate, and a lone candle. Again, Lupin activated security spells and motioned for Malfoy to take a seat on of the two chairs by a small escritoire. (4) “You seem very adept, Monsieur Lupin. How is it you kept your wand? Riddle is not known for letting enemies keep their weapons.” _A chair with a back_ , he thought, _how lovely!_ Leaning to the side, against the escritoire, he studied the quarters and the man shrugging himself out of a plum-colored frockcoat. Compact was the first thought that came to mind, then powerful—but in a commanding manner—yet, there was a gentleness in the man’s regard; for the first time on the ship, Draco felt his tension ease, because Lupin made him feel safe.

“You can study me all you want later, _mon ami_. There’s a shrunken tub in the farthest cupboard. Drag it out and I’ll conjure hot water and leave you to your bath. Oh, don’t roll those eyes, young one! I told you I’d take care of you. Besides,” he pointed towards a section of the wall where a screen of figured Nile green silk hung, “just take that down and set it around the tub for privacy. I’ll not leave you alone without clothing; Captain Potter would not be so understanding if I did that.” Lupin grinned as if he were laughing at a private joke Draco might one day be privy to.

After his bath, a filling meal of the odd stew Rabastan had concocted and some tinned sweet biscuits, Malfoy settled onto the hammock swinging in front of the large windows of the room. After being stowed in the bowels of the ship, the sun on the waves and the protection of the glass lulled him into a faint doze. It was with reluctance that Remus woke him; Captain Potter wanted reassurance that the lad was ready to be rescued and the Slytherin representative was under orders to see his face when possible.

“Up and about, Monsieur Malfoy!” Remus barely touched the boy’s shoulder, yet he still practically leapt from the hammock into a defensive crouch. Ignoring the action, he handed a mirror to the blond and told him to say _hello_ to the Slytherin representative, Severus Snape, sea magician.

Looking into the mirror and seeing the visage of a pale, dark-haired man, Draco sat hard on the deck. “Monsieur Snape? But, how?!” He glanced at Lupin but there was no help from that quarter. “This mirror…I’m so glad to see you, Monsieur!” Severus’ dark eyes searched the boy’s face, taking in the bruises under his eyes and the dark shadows in them. “ _Ma Mère_ !? Did _Père_ send you?”

“Cease your caterwauling, young Malfoy. I am both an agent of Slytherin and a member of the crew of the Black Swan. We are a day out, but gaining. Captain Potter asked me to find out if you needed anything. _Mon Coeur_ Lupin would take care of anything.” Grey eyes darted from the mirror to the short man sitting at his ease across the room. “Don’t say more than you know, Malfoy. You may be the son of my friend, but you are still young enough to take over a knee!” admonished a perceptive Snape. “Now…give me back to Lupin. We have plans to go over.” With the barest tremble, Draco scooted closer and handed over the mirror.

“Severus, _Mon Sauvage_ , you scared the poor thing! I’ll expect you to treat him lightly when we are rescued from this floating barge.” The smile that was evident in his voice bloomed when he caught sight of someone else in the glass. “Ah, Captain! I hear we’ll be seeing you in a day. Riddle’s plan has been to stick within this storm—his ship’s magicians are Peter Pettigrew and Argus Filch—so their inadequate weather magicks are keeping the storm brewing. I tried to point out what was wrong with the incantations, but, alas, they ignored my help.” He laughed at whatever he saw. “Close your mouth, Harry! The plan is going along swimmingly. With the addition of Monsieur Malfoy, we are killing two birds with one stone; he’s with me, fed and bathed and still a bit stunned from all the information he’s garnered this day.”

The voice that came from the mirror did something to Draco’s insides. It was warm and strong, like brandy heated over a flame. It seemed to seep into his bones and warm him from the inside out, something he hadn’t felt in such a long time. “Remy, your lovers miss you! But, that inconvenience aside,” the sound of a slap hitting the back of someone’s head was heard, “all right, that sad event aside—don’t hit the captain, Severus—we’ve spoken to some Selkies in the area. They are affecting the seas and the storm, interfering with the weather magicks. We’ll be upon you at first light. Now, we’ve stretched the time almost too thin. Give my assurances to Monsieur Malfoy and ward yourselves well. Riddle is a sneaky bastard as well as poxy and I’m certain he’s feeling the shiver of our coming.” At Lupin’s nod, the voice spoke once more, “Sea dogs never change much. Stay safe until we get there! _Bonne nuit!_ ”

The mirror was once again just a mirror and Draco was still seated on the deck at Lupin’s feet. “Who is Captain Potter?” he asked. “The voice…it sounded…young.”

“Sir Harry Potter came to his post by dint of strength, both magical and character. He’s the son of Sir James Potter of the Gryffindor Syndicate.” Looking over at Draco’s interested face, Remus continued, “He’s also the godson of Sirius Black—formerly a reluctant member of the Black Poison’s crew—Severus Snape, and myself. His mother—God bless her and keep her—Lily, was killed by Riddle’s wand seventeen years ago.” He pulled his boots off and loosened his cravat. “We were devastated but Harry needed us and…we overcame.” There were tears in the man’s eyes, washing them to an almost golden hue.

Finally standing up only to climb back into the hammock, Draco apologized for bringing old wounds to the surface. “Monsieur, I mean no harm. It’s only…that voice…” He shook his head and reached for the thin blanket at the opposite end of the hammock. _Sigh!_ “I heard a voice like that the night I ran away from Monsieur Dumbledore. The old man had some notable visiting, which was the only thing that made my escape possible.”

“You know Monsieur Dumbledore never meant any harm, but, after one hundred fifty years, even the best of us are tired. He apologized and almost wept when he found out you were gone; he truly treasured fostering you.” Lupin divested himself of his fine linen shirt and cravat and his stockings. “Fear not, young Malfoy, I never sleep without clothing on this ship; one never knows when some wandwork will be necessary.” He climbed into his bed, dowsing the lone candle in the room with a soft charm. Sleep, for tomorrow you’ll be onboard the Black Swan and away from these rapscallions.” His words floated in the growing darkness, easing some of Draco’s fears.

“Monsieur Lupin? Do you have an extra wand? I would not like to be unarmed when Captain Potter and Commodore Riddle meet.” A chuckle warmed the air as Lupin responded.

“Of course. Whilst it may not be a great fit, your father sent along a family wand for your use. We too want you armed and on our side. Now, sleep, and be ready for anything.” They both lay under their respective blankets, listening to the wind in the rigging and the patter and thud of feet, both shod and bare, as the crewmen went about their business in the never-ending squall. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough for either of them.

~~~¤~~~§¤§¤§¤§~~~¤~~~

“Commodore, the strange magic was felt yet again last night, before ten bells.” Peter Pettigrew squirmed under his captain’s eye. It wasn’t his fault the silver hand the Commodore had gifted him with skewed his magic something fierce. “We centered it here in the officers’ quarters.” The facade he wore when on deck fell away as the one-time member of the Gryffindor Syndicate nodded at the raised eyebrow that met his announcement.

Dragging a pale finger, more talon than digit, across his thin lips, Thomas Riddle sent his magic across the ship, seeking out the wizard casting unwarranted spells. Like all shipmasters he was bound to his vessel, the crux of all magic worked upon it. _Ah, there!_ In the general area of the Frenchman’s cabin, he found a hole surrounded by a wall of unknown magic. He could feel the life-force of an animal and the green touch of a...Slytherin!? He stood so abruptly that Pettigrew stepped back into the hanging lantern, smashing the glass.

“God damn it, man! We’ve got Slytherin magic onboard!” he roared. His eyes flashed red as he plucked his wand from the desk. “Get yer arse to the Frenchman’s cabin, now! MacNair! **MacNair!** ” Hat in hand and wand at the ready, the Commodore swept out of his own quarters, heading for the traitor’s. Much as he loved to steal from Gryffindor, he drew the line at their persons.

“Ah, MacNair, I have a task for you. I’m certain your limited powers of perception can do it with a bit of help from Lestrange. Bring him to me quickly and I won’t have you ‘kiss the gunner's daughter’ (5) just yet. You were supposed be able to feel Slytherin magic, you heathen. For your lapse, I’ll only give you a taste of the cat (6). Now, move!” All around him crewmen bristled with weapons, some with wands, others with only bare hands.

There was no hope for stealth with so many bodies so he motioned for them to attack the door, first with magic, then with axes. They broke through only to find the quarters empty, devoid of not only Lupin and the cabin boy, but their belongings. “ **FIND THEM!** ” Riddle bellowed. “No one can hide on a ship, my ship!”

_**** BOOM! ****_

The timbers shook, dust and grime clouding the air. Bodies collided with the walls, the railings, and each other as Riddle realized he’d finally been found. “Pettigrew! Find Umbridge and activate the repelling spells! Don’t let them board this ship!”

~~~¤~~~§¤§¤§¤§~~~¤~~~

Disillusioned and camouflaged, the errant pair watched the milling throng disperse at Riddle’s orders. When the last crewman had vacated the premises, Lupin shot a locking spell at the door, pushing it closed. “Come, Malfoy! Our chariot awaits!” the Frenchman caroled.

“Monsieur Lupin, how can you jest at a time like this? We’ll be killed before they even set one foot on the deck! **Merde!** ” Draco’s pale skin was flushed, his eyes bright with budding terror. Even with an ancestral wand, he felt naked and defenseless, and the damned wizard who was his only link to safety was now acting like a loon!

“Get a hold of yourself, man! We’ve got surprise on your side as well as Harry Potter!” Remus’ eyes darted into each nook and cranny they came across. “Becoming _tres hystérique_ will not get us any closer to freedom.” The wizard’s brown eyes glowed amber in the light of a lantern. Suddenly, Draco realized that man might just be more powerful than he’d thought, and his body relaxed somewhat. “Good. We go now!” Lupin maneuvered them out of the door and onto the deck, heading towards some heavily lashed barrels.

The wind was whipping through the sails, the waves crashed against the hull with an almost rhythmic pounding, and the rivulets of water had scrambling crewman slipping and sliding as they ran to and fro. The two made it just in time as Riddle and his men rounded the edge of the forecastle. Keeping one hand on the skittish young man and another training his wand on the brutes, Remus hoped to God that the Gryffindors would arrive soon. His hopes were answered with the boom of a sixteen-pounder. The fact that the mizzenmast lost an arm was just an added bonus. The turmoil would cover their movements as the crew went into a frenzy.

~~~¤~~~§¤§¤§¤§~~~¤~~~

After passing out both instructions and volatile potions, Severus Snape took a deep breath and readied himself mentally for what the boy had planned. Using distraction and misdirection, Harry was sure that Riddle’s crew would be taken unawares and with minimal damage. He hoped so, for Remus, their quirky, romantic, gentle Remus was onboard that ship, and Hell would not be hot enough if he were injured or died that day.

“Captain, the munitions are distributed. The gunners and their mates await the final order. Lieutenant Finnegan is still lobbing small fire at the Black Poison. The weather spells are holding and the men going over the side are standing by; the Gillyweed and the dolphins are also standing by.” Sirius’ unobtrusive touch eased a bit of his distress but, this close to the wizard that had killed the majority of the Slytherin Syndicate made his magic roil and ache to be unleashed. A firmer stroke across his knuckles brought him back to Harry’s concerned gaze.

“Severus…I know you’ve got private business with Riddle. So have I and almost every man and woman on this crew.” Straightening to his full height, Captain Potter took on his persona of the Crimson Pirate, a feared and dangerous man of the sea. “There will be no Riddle after this day, Severus. I promise on my honor and the honor of Slytherin.” His sword slid with a metallic hiss into its scabbard, and the assorted magical blades he wore in crossed braces glowed with greenish spells. “My mother’s death is at his door, Severus. For all of us, and the young Malfoy, I’ll rid the seas of him once and for all.”

Then, just as suddenly as the winds on the ocean, he changed once more into the young captain. His hug surprised an _oof_ out of Snape, and a bark of laughter out of Sirius. “Now, you get your magicks ready, and I’ll get my ship primed. Together, we’ll finish this.” He stepped back and donned his red velvet frockcoat. The sounds of ship readying for battle overrode the storm they’d help magnify. Potter’s strengths were many, and the enhancements he could do to sea-magic were varied and powerful. When every weapon and article was _just so_ , the three emerged on the deck before the eyes of the loyal crew.

“All right, ladies and gentlemen, let’s distract Riddle and get our Frenchman back!” Captain Potter’s exuberant voice raised their spirits even higher. A natural born leader if there was one, his crew would follow him to Hell—or the darkest depths of the sea—if all he did was ask. “You know the plan. Black, Finnegan, Granger…call your men to stations! It’s time to bring Riddle to his knees!” The _huzzah_ that exploded across the deck was just as fierce as the storm they were sailing into.

~~~¤~~~§¤§¤§¤§~~~¤~~~

The sudden appearance of a phoenix stopped everyone in their tracks upon The Black Poison and caused Draco’s breath to stutter to a standstill. The only wizards he’d heard of travelling with a phoenix served the Crimson Pirate…Oh, sweet Heavens! The Crimson Pirate was…

“Harry Potter's on our starboard, sir!” cried Pettigrew. Even hidden behind scads of barrels, Draco could feel the man’s fear. “He’ll sink us fer certain!” The coward fainted dead away, into the arms of MacNair, who promptly threw him to the deck.

“Not on my watch, Pettigrew. Not on any watch!” roared Riddle. “You there,” he pointed a stunned group of men, “ready the potion balls! Greek fire on my order…GO!” They scattered towards the hold and the gun deck. Casting a protection spell, Riddle stood impassive as the rain and waves attacked them. He knew in his bones that this time he might not survive, all the signs were there, and the boy…the boy that Lily Evans was supposed to have borne for him was going to be the death of him. “Umbridge, you’d best do your witchly best to keep them from this ship or I’ll practice Auld Magick the likes of which you’ve never heard!” The witch and her pink ribbons scuttled to the aft, there to conjure protections and cast evil spells…too bad she was out-classed.

He grimaced and climbed the stairs to the forecastle; his navigator and the Snake-man, Nagini, knew more than enough about sailing into battle. No, his place was where the crew could see him, and he could look for a way out of this benighted mess. Another cannon-ball, an eight-pounder by the sound of it, clipped the railing on the forecastle, drawing his attention to the other ship. There, the boy that should have been **his son** posed and preened, flanked by that treacherous Slytherin, Snape, and his mangy lover, Black. _God damn it, he wanted to kill someone!_

Spells and cannonballs flew from the decks of both ships. The waves seemed to grow in height and ferocity with each minute that passed. All boarders had been repelled, but, Riddle knew it was only a matter of time before their defenses failed; Potter had the Devil’s own luck in battle. Suddenly, an incongruous bright spot could be seen between the barrels on deck!

Not trusting his voice, Riddle motioned for Pettigrew to weave his way towards him, pointing at the barrels and making jabbing gestures with his wand. Before too long, the two wizards were looking into the laughing face of Remus Lupin and the cabin boy. “God damn you, Lupin! You brought them down upon my ship! I’ll kill you for that!” Riddle’s voice cracked as he began a spell with green overtones.

The phoenix appeared yet again, surprising the Commodore and setting fire to some stray pitch. The magical fire raced along the seams of the decking, burning yet not consuming the boards. Remus and Draco watched with wide eyes as the ship’s masts were limned with the enchanted flames. This was something Lupin hadn’t planned for, but he had hopes that his captain had. He shot off sparks of red and green, hoping to signal Harry and the rest of The Black Swan’s crew to their position.

From one moment to the next the sea became becalmed. The silence was broken by hissing and popping tar as it melted and the cries of wounded pirates. Closing his eyes in a sign of disbelief, Riddle couldn’t stop them from opening to see The Black Swan bearing down on them, colors flying and railings lined with armed wizards and witches. The dark figure of the Slytherin representative gave him less of a twinge than the young man dressed in red at his side; Harry Potter’s eyes gleamed with vengeance, he could see it so clearly. The pair’s wands never wavered as the ships drew ever closer, until….

~~~¤~~~§¤§¤§¤§~~~¤~~~

“Wake up, Draco! C’mon, wakey, wakey, Dragon.” The shaking of the deck had Draco rolling onto the carpeted floor of their bedroom.

“If I’d known you’d try to stay up all night to finish that Wizarding novel, I’d have gotten the separate volumes.” Harry’s voice rumbled from the depths of his oft-washed navy jumper. When he finally fought free of it, he looked adorably rumpled with his glasses askew and his oxford misbuttoned.

Blinking sleep-sanded eyes, Draco pulled himself onto the bed and reached over to the nightstand for his wand. A quick _Tempus_ showed the time of two o’clock in the morning. He rubbed a hand over his face, partly to hide the yawn cracking his jaws and partly to think up a good truth to tell his lover. “It’s not often I get such an engrossing gift, Potter. The story of the sea is one every good Englishman feels in his bones.” He cast a sleepy squint over at the now naked chest he should have fallen asleep on. “My bones were lonely so…I let them have history.” The blond wriggled back under his covers, after a surreptitious charm to freshen the plump of his pillows.

Harry’s soft grin highlighted the scar he had to the right of his lips. Barely noticeable now, it had been a horrid slash after the final confrontation with Voldemort. Healed, the wound was considered a rakish addition to the Leader of the Light’s visage; Draco just thought it both poignant and sexy. “I told you’d I’d be late tonight. The current investigations into Riddle’s financial network needed some tweaking.” His trousers, some Muggle style that oh-so lovingly cradled the pert bubble of Harry’s ass, slithered down his legs with a plop; the git had forgotten to take his belt out yet again.

“So, tell me about the story.” Raking his fingers through shaggy locks, the brunet bent over to tug off his socks, forgoing the bench at the foot of their bed to hop from one foot and then another as they were tugged off and deposited on the crumpled trousers. Draco let out a small sigh, more for form’s sake than anything else, and bespelled the strewn clothing to crawl its way to the basket by the closet. “When I saw the drawings, especially the frontispiece I thought of you. The hero’s some nobleman’s son who becomes the love of the good guy pirate. From what I read, it seemed pretty good.” Stripped down to nothing but a chain, Harry strode toward their _en suite_ for his nightly ablutions.

Admiring the view—as always—Draco snuggled back into his pillows as he raised his voice to answer Harry. “So far, in the first book, there’s sea-magic and Slytherin honor and a Gryffindor Syndicate. I like that the _pirate_ pirates are the good guys and the Royal Navy is really piratical.” He winced as he thought that sentence over. “You know what I mean! It’s a good yarn so far, but I haven’t yet got to the part where the nobleman thanks the Crimson Pirate. I’m certain it will be…fulfilling…for both of them.” The warm covers, the fact that Harry was home finally, and the general feeling of comfort were lulling Draco back to sleep.

The movement of the mattress and the silent command for the lights to dowse were all that Draco needed to let go and turn into Harry’s arms. The bulge in the top of his thigh might have woken him up, but the adventure of Crimson Pirate and the Black Swan had tired out the dragon in Potter’s bed.

~~~¤~~~§¤§¤§¤§~~~¤~~~

“Wake up, Harry! It’s your turn to wake up now!”

“Wha…? Draco? ‘Stew early…Goback…” _** snore **_ An asleep Harry Potter was a comatose Harry Potter. Draco knew that this called for drastic measures. 

“Haaarrry….I’m horrrrnnnnyyy!” Fingers ran up and down the brunet’s nicely muscled and naked chest. “I wanna be rescued by a pirate, Harry. I wanna have my treasure island plundered now, Harry!” Draco draped himself, suitably naked as well, over his lover’s body, rubbing his own leaking hardness against the one stirring up from the depths of “Potter sleep”. Undulating like a wicked, wicked wave, the blond seduced Harry to wakefulness.

Strong arms suddenly stopped Draco’s motions, except for his thrusting hips, of course. “What brought this on, Draco? You’re usually not one for morning sex.” Sleep deepened the former Gryffindor’s voice, adding a burr that set Draco atingle. “Not that I mind, really. But, do tell.” One callused hand stroked up and down that lily-white skin only to rest upon the firm ass that Draco was so rightly proud of.

“The bloody book, you wanker! You knew it’d turn me on! Having the publishers put our names and our families’ names as characters was a lovely thought, but the pirate captain named Harry Potter…ooh, I wanna meet him **now!** ” Draco’s determined bumping and groping had finally woken Harry up—in an erectile manner-of-speaking—and reason didn’t matter as much. Harry rolled the pair of them over to reach the nightstand and the small pot of lubricant they kept there. Within minutes, he was fisted their two cocks together, muttering and moaning as Draco added his own directions and touches.

“Harrry….Dig my buried treasure…!” Draco wailed. He couldn’t tell if he was floating or falling, all he knew was that Harry was over and around him, holding him and drawing his spirit out of his cock. The sheets were tangled around their feet but he didn’t care; he could only concentrate on one thing—Harry’s cock against his—and then he had to scream. The added twist that Harry employed on himself sent stars shooting through Draco’s eyes; it had Harry whimpering and thrusting even harder against the man beneath him.

Lost in a haze of desire, babbling about pirates and red velvet, Draco finally succumbed. First he came, erupting over that large, slightly darker Potter hand, and then Harry followed, both of them grunting and moaning to the end of the tremors that wracked them. Minutes, hell…hours…could have passed and Draco wouldn’t have cared. Even without penetration, Potter, _his Potter_ , made his cells tingle. His last vocal thought until much later in the morning was, “Wet gold, Harry…we need to lick this treasure tonight…wet, golden, sixty-nine doubloons worth of it…yeah…”

Having fallen into a sexual stupor, Harry responded by sliding down and licking their combined come from Draco’s stomach. A last ditch reach for Draco’s wand brought it to his hand and he cast a cleaning spell and then passed out where he lay. In the morning, Draco would wonder at first why Harry was pillowed on his tummy, but, when he recalled his treasure trove being sacked, the blond laid back and gently combed his lover’s hair through his fingers. Luckily it was a weekend, and there were more pirate tales to live out.

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~¤~~~§¤§¤§¤§~~~¤~~~
> 
> **References**
> 
> Movies from [Pirate and Swashbuckler Movies](http://www.geocities.com/captcutlass/Film.html) and [Keyword Search for Pirates on IMDB site](http://www.imdb.com/keyword/pirate/?sort=alpha)
> 
> “Treasure Island”, “The Crimson Pirate”, “The Black Swan”, “Buried Treasure”, “Wet Gold”, and “When Eight Bells Toll”
> 
> * * *
> 
> (1) Letter(s) of Marque – Papers issued by a national government during wartime, entitling a privately owned ship to raid enemy commerce, or even attack enemy warships. Early letters of reprisal were issued to merchants to make it legal for them to counter-raid pirates! A ship bearing such letters, and operating within their limits, is a privateer rather than a pirate…that is, a legal combatant rather than a criminal and murderer. The problem is that letters of marque aren't always honored, even by the government that issued them. Captain Kidd had letters of marque; his own country hanged him anyway. From: Pirate Talk.
> 
> (2) à votre service – at your service. Via [ Word Reference Translation Dictionary site](http://www.wordreference.com/enfr/at%20your%20service).
> 
> (3) Poxy, poxed – Diseased. Used as an insult.
> 
> (4) Escritoire – a writing desk, often with a hinged flap that conceals drawers and pigeonholes
> 
> (5)
> 
> Kiss the gunner's daughter – A punishment: to be bent over one of the ship's guns and flogged.
> 
> (6) Cat o'nine tails, or just “cat” – A whip with many lashes, used for flogging. "A taste of the cat" might refer to a full flogging, or just a single blow to "smarten up" a recalcitrant hand.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [ _The Black Poison_ ](http://www.seventhsanctum.com/generate.php?Genname=pirateshipnamer)
> 
> [ _Piratical Resources (cross-section)_ ](http://www.kipar.org/piratical-resources/pirate-ships.html)
> 
> [ _Pirate Talk (glossary)_ ](http://www.io.com/~sj/PirateTalk.html)
> 
> [ _Famous Pirate Ships: Names, Parts and Captains_ ](http://www.ecani.com/pirates-famous-pirate-ships-names-parts-and-captains.html)
> 
> [ _Pirate Info_ ](http://www.piratesinfo.com/fact/ship/parts.html)
> 
> [ _Jolly Roger_ ](http://blindkat.hegewisch.net/pirates/jolirouge.html</a)


End file.
